1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates mainly to a sealed contact device in which a stationary contact and a movable contact are disposed in a housing having a gastight space, a method of producing the sealed contact device, and a sealing method, and particularly to a technique in which a configuration for forming a gastight space is prevented from being projected from the housing, so that a projection is not formed on the housing.
2. Background
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 35, a sealed contact device Aa in which a stationary contact 2 and a movable contact 3 are disposed in a housing 1 having a gastight space E is configured FIG. 35 is similar to the subject matter disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 5-28457 (see FIG. 1). A vent pipe 7a is projected from the housing 1, the interior of the housing 1 is evacuated or a gas is introduced into the housing via the vent pipe 7a, and the vent pipe 7a is then compressed so as to be sealed.
In this configuration, since the vent pipe 7a is used, the vent pipe 7a is projected from the housing 1. Therefore, the vent pipe 7a causes much cumber in installation, package, storage, and the like of the sealed contact device Aa.